Programa de Intercambio
by Uchiha'Sol
Summary: -AU Ooc- Mal criada era la connotación ideal para describir a Sakura Haruno, mas su curiosidad por conocer Japón le traerá nuevos desafíos, especialmente cuando su familia anfitriona tiene por apellido Uchiha.


**Bueh… ¿Qué puedo decir? Ahí vengo con una loca y –creo- original idea. (Si, déjenme soñar)**

**¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Hay palabras y oraciones donde pongo *, esto significa que tengo algunas aclaraciones que hacer al respecto.**

**Sin mas que decir…**

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. La historia es original mía.**_

_**Asi como el programa de Jóvenes de Rotary no es de mi invención, solo estoy usando su nombre para fines recreativos y sin ningún interés lucrativo.**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

**Programa de intercambio**

_*****_

_*****_

*****

……………………………………**..**

_**Cap. 1: Una nueva ventura.**_

………………………………………

_Programa de intercambio de Jóvenes de Rotary:_

_El__Programa de Intercambio de Jóvenes__de Rotary, también conocido como (__RYE__) es el__programa de intercambio de estudiantes__de__Rotary International__para estudiantes de__media superior. Desde__1929__, Rotary International ha enviado jóvenes de todas partes del mundo para conocer otras culturas. Actualmente, más de 9,000 estudiantes son patrocinados por clubes Rotarios cada año._

_Entre los países afiliados están Alemania, Argentina, Australia, Bélgica, Bolivia, Brasil, Canadá, Chile, Dinamarca, Ecuador, Eslovaquia, __**Estados Unidos**__, Finlandia, Francia, Hungría, __**Japón**__, Corea del Sur, México, Holanda, Noruega, Perú, Suecia, Taiwán, Turquía y Venezuela._

_Este atractivo programa atrae a muchos adolescentes con expectativas grandes y con el sueño de un gran futuro…_

En ese momento dejo de leer, era hora de armarse de valor y hacer el último intento.

**-**

_**Rodeo Drive, **_**Los Ángeles, California.**

**Quince de mayo, 2009.**

**-**

_-Papa, quiero…-_

_-_Ya te dije que no.- respondió implacable.

-Pero es que… _yo quiero…- _aunque ella tenía sus maniobras de persuasión. El hombre que respondía al nombre de Horoko Haruno, de cabello azul marino y ojos verdes, suspiro cansinamente.

Horoko Haruno era un hombre muy rico de clase internacional debido ser el representante de diversas estrellas reconocidas mundialmente, muy pocas veces perdía el control de la situación ya que, cuando se trataba de negociaciones el era el experto. Aunque, ahora se trataba de su princesa…

-¿A qué hora dices que es la entrevista?- cedió. A lo que la chica respondió dando saltitos y rebosando con gestos de alegría.

-Mañana, ya he hecho reservaciones. Por lo que se estará un miembro del comité esperándonos para la entrevista; ¡tu das el cheque y prácticamente todo está listo!- dijo aun con el semblante de soy-la-chica-mas-feliz-del-mundo.

Esa joven de dieciséis años, cabello despampanante rosa, ojos color turquesa oscuro, tez clarísima y cuerpo envidiable tenia por nombre Sakura Haruno, hija del magnate al que en ese preciso momento estaba hablando. Era una chica con muchas ambiciones, un poco caprichosa y a veces hasta creída pero la mayoría de las veces muy razonable. De una impresionante inteligencia, tenía las mejores calificaciones de su instituto. Ahora, su próximo reto era conocer el país de origen de su padre y de su familia materna, Japón. Más específicamente su madre era de una ciudad al sur de Tokyo llamada Konoha, bastante cosmopolita. Ahí quería estudiar.

La idea le había venido desde el año pasado, cuando ingreso al _high school _o preparatoria, todos esos afiches le habían dado la idea de por medio de un intercambio conocer su cultura, sus amigas le habían alentado, ya que ella siempre había tenido ansias de conocer más acerca de su madre. Aunque tenía el japonés bastante dominado creía que todavía le faltaba _algo _para conocerse en su totalidad; por eso ¡Que mejor manera de ir a dicho destino!

Le había estado insistiendo a su padre sobre el asunto, pero el siempre respondía con un rotundo NO, según él era mucho riesgo tener a su pequeña princesa lejos de el tanto tiempo; pero ella es muy obstinada –algo que heredo, según su padre de su madre- así que no se daría por vencida y lo conseguiría.

Como pueden ver.

-He, veo que lo tenias todo planeado y listo _Sakura-chan.-_ dijo con resignación. Ella solo sonrió.- Aunque te lo advierto.- La muchacha soltó un bufido.- Si esto resulta, nada de desobedecer al instructor, nada de andar sin tu familia anfitriona, nada de fiestas, nada de amiguitas que sean mala compañía ¡Ah! Y lo más importante _NADA _de _novios.- _la pelirrosa rodo los ojos.

La _casi mujer _que tenía en frente para el seguía siendo su niña. No es que desaprobara que tuviera novio, al contrario, el mismo había querido presentarle a un buen y responsable muchacho que es el cantante de una de las bandas a las que él representa.

_T.N.M. (The Nippon musicians)*_

En ese tiempo ellos estaban promocionando su gira en estados unidos, por lo que el planeaba facilitarles una cita a ciegas pero su princesa le había respondido con un "Bah, no quiero involucrarme con uno de tus 'talentos' papa" Y el gran encuentro nunca ocurrió ¡Hmp! Mejor para él, así no tendría que lidiar con un_ yerno _que trabaje para él.

-Está bien papa, sabes que me portare bien.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Mejor vete a dormir, que mañana are un espacio en mi agenda para ir a la bendita entrevista.

-Es verdad, ¡Gracias, gracias muchísimas gracias papa!- Sin decir más, se fue dando nuevamente brinquitos. Después de _otra vez _haber mimado a su hija se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro. Es que no lo podía evitar, mirar esa hermosa sonrisa y esos bellos e inocentes ojos ¡Como alguien podría negarle algo! Si le recordaba tanto a la madre, a su esposa…

_Te extraño, Aiko._

Cerró los ojos en un intento de no pensar en cosas tristes. Le costaba mucho dejar a su Sakura, lo más preciado que tenia, pero también comprendía que, tenía que dejarla ir y vivir sus propias aventuras. Conocer el mundo por su propia cuenta. El solo se mantendría al margen y le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera ya que así le habría gustado a su querida esposa.

-¡-¡-

¡No lo podía creer! Hoy era el GRAN DIA de la entrevista y no sabía que ponerse. Corrió por toda su recamara en busca de algo pero era inútil. Perdería la cabeza antes de llegar a Japón. Vaya, Japón… ese era su sueño y si todo salía bien, para agosto ya se encontraría por allá. Su padre había insistido en pagarle una casa de renta o algo por el estilo para que no tuviera que estar con una familia anfitriona y eso, a lo que ella le respondió que no solo se trataba de llegar al país y asunto resuelto, si no de conocer su cultura y vivir la vida como una verdadera nativa del país nipón.

¡Kuso, su ropa!

Estuvo casi tres horas decidiendo que se iba a poner y al final se decidió por unos _jeans _oscuros, una blusa de flores de cerezo y un saco color rosa claro un poco ajustado a la cintura, lo que la hacía ver aun mas acentuada. Se coloco unas alpargatas color blanco, seguido de esto se dirigió al tocador y se puso un delineador negro junto con su rímel, para después aplicarse un toque de gloss. Tomo sus lentes de sol blancos y su bolso _Prada. _¡Estaba lista! Ahora solo faltaba algo…

-¡Papa!- su grito resonó en toda la mansión Haruno. Bajo a toda velocidad para encontrarse con que su "querido" padre estaba muy cómodo en el sillón leyendo la sección de negocios.

-Si, si hija, no tienes porque gritar…- le contesto en un suspiro.

-Se nos hace tarde, tenemos que llegar en media hora.- le dijo al tiempo que le tomada de la camisa y ambos se dirigían a el _Cadillac _con un chofer esperando.

El transcurso hacia el centro de L.A, Beverly Hill's, no fue muy largo; de hecho hasta tuvo oportunidad de ojear una revista y responder varios mensajes de texto. Llegamos a un edificio bastante grande y lujoso, con puertas de ocre y grandes ventanales de calidad.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Konan y seré su vigilante durante el transcurso de su año en el extranjero.- los recibió una joven de tez muy blanca y cabellos azulados, muy atractiva.

-Mucho gusto.-dijeron Sakura y su padre, al tiempo que el mismo extendía su mano.

-El gusto es mío.- dijo con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, mas no dejaba de ser dulce.- estoy al tanto de que están aquí porque les interesan nuestros servicios.

-Así es.- respondió mi padre.- aunque… quisiera que nos explicara de que se trata todo este sistema.-suspire. Mi padre como siempre tan minucioso.

-Vera, su hija tiene el deseo que permanecer un año en Konoha, ¿No es así?-pregunto y los dos asintieron.

-Bien, eso significa que tendrá el derecho a una familia anfitriona, siendo usted otra, es decir, Sakura se hospedara con una autentica familia japonesa mientras el estudiante de intercambio se quedara con usted.-dijo refiriéndose a su padre.

-Ya veo, en ese caso no habrá ningún problema.-comento Horoko y la pelirrosa sonrió, la idea se le hacía cada vez más emocionante.

-Perfecto, ahora solo queda firmar los papeles y en aproximadamente una semana recibirá las primeras instrucciones. Su vuelo probablemente será programado entre el veinticinco de julio y el treinta de el mismo mes. Yo seré su guía y auxiliar en caso de cualquier emergencia, así que podrás acudir a mi cuando gustes.-concluyo con una sonrisa. El padre de la ojiverde dio un largo suspiro y esta se percato de que todavía no estaba del todo seguro, por lo que le regalo una mirada llena de confianza y seguridad…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Kya, mi plan de vuelo llego!- Grito con emoción una chica de cabellos rosas. Su grito resonó por toda la mansión Haruno.

-Haber…-pensó en voz alta mientras abría el sobre sin nada de precaución, ¡Es que estaba ansiosa! – Mi solicitud en _Konoha international School _ha sido aceptada.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cariño que sucede?- pregunto su padre que momentos atrás, escucho su "pequeña" celebración.

-¡Es mi plan de intercambio papa!-le dijo rebosante de alegría.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto con interés.

-Si, mi intercambio será con… un tal Itachi Uchiha.- anuncio encogiéndose de hombros.- Mmm, suena como un nombre agradable aquí dice que es un estudiante universitario y que sus calificaciones son inmejorables al igual que su personalidad por lo que no debería dar problemas.- asumió.

-Eso espero, estoy dispuesto a ser tutor, no niñero. Supuestamente el joven ya es un adulto hecho y derecho. No quiero que me estén molestando a las tres de la madrugada diciendo que _fulanito Uchiha _se ha metido en aprietos.-espeto muy seguro de sus palabras, mas sakura sabia que era de dientes para afuera.

-Estoy segura de que será el hijo que siempre quisiste.-comento riendo.- ¡Ah! Y mi vuelo sale el treinta de julio, ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué me pondré? ¿Ara frio o calor? ¿Cual será la moda de temporada? ¡Waaa!.- comento esta vez dando saltitos eufóricos y murmurando algo como "necesito un nuevo guardarropa" o "URGE irme de compras"

El Haruno solo suspiro cansinamente y de pronto el nombre de su futuro 'hijo' se le vino a la mente. _Uchiha… _¿Dónde había escuchado ese apellido? Bah, de seguro era su imaginación. Después de todo lo que tendría que venir vendría… y lo que te tuviera que ir se iría.

**.**

**.**

**Un mes después…**

**.**

**.**

-Ropa, artículos de uso personal, un mapa, celular con cobertura, dinero, tarjeta de crédito, pasaporte, documentos, identificación,-enumeraba la ojijade mientras revisaba todas sus cosas ¡Mañana era el gran día!

Ya todo estaba listo, había hablado con sus amigas del instituto y todas habían quedado en llamarse y comunicarse seguido con ella, era un enorme alivio que le apoyaran de esa manera, en verdad estaba agradecida. No tenía novio, así que tampoco se tenía que preocupar por una discusión o algo parecido. En cuanto al colegio, le enviarían sus notas para poder matricularse en Konoha, pero por ahora no le importaba el colegio ya que le quedaban dos semanas y media de vacaciones que aprovecharía para conocer la ciudad y sus alrededores ¡Kya!

Definitivamente no cabía en emoción y su estomago le delataba con nervios. Cumpliría su sueño y viviría todo un año en Japón, con la familia Uchiha. Según tenía entendido, un chofer iría por ella y le llevaría hasta su nuevo domicilio. De ahí se presentaría con las personas que serian su familia un año completo, esperaba que fueran personas agradables ¡Qué va! Seguro que lo serian.

Ahora solo le quedaba la parte más difícil, la despedida. La verdad nunca había sido buena en estas, y más si se trataba de su protector padre, pero las despedidas eran necesarias para el comienzo de algo nuevo. ¡Uf! Mañana ya se le ocurriría algo.

Como esperaba, no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, teniendo así breves siestas de quince minutos a lo máximo… de todas maneras no estaba cansada, la adrenalina estaba a lo máximo. Aunque, después de sus nulos intentos de permanecer toda la noche con los ojos abiertos, se rindió y callo dormida.

Un destello de luz solar pego en sus pestañas aluzándolas y dándoles un toque de violeta, el calor la abraso, para así mover las piernas en diferentes direcciones destapándose. Sus jades se fueron abriendo a medida que desconcertada, recuperaba la conciencia. Tranquila, trato de rememorar que había sido lo último que había hecho anoche… ¡Oh! Es cierto, se había quedado hasta muy noche empacando porque…

¡El viaje!

Como si el colchón quemara, se levanto tomando su ropa y dirigiéndose al baño. Se enjabono el cuerpo, se puso shampoo y crema-jabón para el cuerpo. Salió con una toalla en la cabeza y otra rodeando su cuerpo, a la vez que se cepillaba los dientes y el cabello deshaciendo los nudos. Se puso su ropa, que consistirá en unos jeans oscuros, una blusa de tirantes blanca y un saco color rojo porque, probablemente aria frio en el aeropuerto, término dándose un pequeño toque de maquillaje no mucho, no quería estar abrumado todo el camino. Sería un largo viaje, de trece horas, pero valía la pena.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con su padre, el muy galante ya estaba listo y no le había despertado. ¡Si hasta tenía el itinerario en la mano! El vuelo constaría de una escala antes de llegar a Konoha. Viajaría de California a Honolulu-Hawái*, para después llegar al KIJ (aeropuerto internacional de Konoha, Japón)

Desayunaron y después emprendieron camino al aeropuerto, donde el chofer aparco. Entregaron las maletas y esperaron a que les dieran los boletos ya impresos. Su padre lleno un formulario de inmigración ya que era menor. Con pases y bolsa ya en mano, maletas entregadas y mucho entusiasmo sakura transitaba hasta la frontera de los viajeros, ya ahí se giro hacia su padre, esperando un largo sermón.

-Cuídate mucho hija, espero que te diviertas como nunca y me llamas cuando llegues a Honolulu.- dijo dándole un cálido beso en la frente. Ella le miro sorprendida.

-¿eh? ¿Eso es todo?-dijo observándole suspicaz. El pareció no entender.-Es decir, ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin sermones ni avisos ni amenazas?- esta vez su padre le miro divertido.

-Creo que esas ya te las sabes de memoria.-dijo soltando una leve risa, que le contagio también a ella.-Solo quiero que te cuides mucho Hime-chan.*

-Si papa, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti.

Estaba segura de que si se quedaba más ahí lloraría, y es que también le iba a extrañar, así que sin más se giro sobre sus talones para pasar a las escaleras eléctricas que anunciaban el inicio de su esplendido viaje. Sin poder evitarlo, volteo un poco el rostro y vio como Horoko se despedía agitando la mano, y ella le imito, le miro hasta que el desnivel se lo impidió. Observo al frente emocionada y con expectativas fijas, mas con toda una aventura por delante.

¿Qué le esperaría en Konoha?

¿A quién conocería?

¿Aria amigos, enemigos?

_¿Amores, desamores?_

No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que se divertiría como nunca, no sabía porque pero… tenía una corazonada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jojojo, creo que le deje con un final muy prometedor ¿No creen? Y es que últimamente estoy muy inspirada :D espero que ese aire de inspiración me dure mucho porque sinceramente, no se que are con tres fics T.T Bueno, estoy segura de que me las arreglare (espero) **

**.**

**Aclaraciones: **

_**Honolulu**_** es la capital de Hawaii, en donde sakura va a hacer escala aérea.**

_**Hime**_** significa en japonés princesa, por lo que el padre de sakura le dice **_**Hime **_**y además le agrega el **_**chan**___**que es un sufijo para aquellas niñas pequeñas o personas a las que se le tiene mucho cariño. En algunos casos es considerado un diminutivo.**

**.**

**En cuanto a **_**Vuelo 0196 **_**estoy trabajando arduamente en ella, y subiré conti en el transcurso de la semana, lo prometo. Tôkyô Gakuen va a ser un reto un poco mas demandante, por eso creo que la conti quedara para el viernes o sábado. Y la continuación de este fic depende de la respuesta que tenga, puede que lo continúe muy rápido o que lo borre, quien sabe :D**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si les gusta ¡Dejen review! :P**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
